1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with drive brackets easily mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
When a typical personal computer is assembled, two or more drive brackets are often mounted into a computer enclosure. Then data storage devices, such as hard disk drives and floppy disk drives are attached to the drive brackets.
Users and manufacturers require the drive brackets to be installed in the computer enclosure quickly and easily. The drive brackets are typically secured to the enclosure by riveting or by using a number of screws. However, such securing means are cumbersome and time-consuming. FIG. 5 shows an improved computer enclosure with a first drive bracket 100′ and a second drive bracket 200′. A pair of L-shaped tabs 140′ is formed from each of upper and lower portions of one side wall 120′ of the first drive bracket 100′. A positioning aperture 160′ is defined in the side wall 120′ between the topmost pair of tabs 140′. Two pairs of complementary L-shaped tabs 240′ are formed at one side wall 220′ of the second drive bracket 200′, for engagement with the L-shaped tabs 140′ of the first drive bracket 100′. A lip 260′ is outwardly formed from the side wall 220′ of the second drive bracket 200′, for extension into the positioning aperture 160′ of the first drive bracket 100′ of the computer enclosure. However, when the second drive bracket 200′ is attached to or detached from the first drive bracket 100′, extra operating space within the computer enclosure itself is required.